Obsessão
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Aquilo era distorcido e repulsivo demais para ser retratado em palavras.


**_Obsessão_**

Era como um quebra-cabeça.

Um quebra-cabeça que Near não queria terminar.

Um quebra-cabeça que ele queria continuar montando, se possível, para sempre.

* * *

"_-Chegaram os resultados dos testes! - falou Roger, pregando uma folha no mural._

_-E pra quê os resultados? – reclamou um garoto de cabelos encaracolados – Todo mundo já sabe quem tirou a melhor nota... – ele apontou para um garoto loiro, que por mais que quisesse disfarçar, não conseguiu esconder sua felicidade com o elogio._

_-É, o Mello sempre ganha...- disse um terceiro, levantando-se para ver os resultados, acompanhado de outras crianças, inclusive o loiro._

_Eu sentava na primeira carteira. Olhei para o mural. E vi._

_Um nome._

_Um número._

_Meu nome._

_E, conforme descobriria depois, meu número."_

* * *

Um quebra-cabeça.

Sim, Mello era como um quebra-cabeça.

E também era como fogo, e chocolate, e uma infinidade de outras coisas. Para Near, Mello estava em toda parte.

Isso era amor?

Não. Era mais como uma obsessão. Obsessão por um quebra-cabeça que Near sabia que nunca conseguiria montar.

* * *

_"-Aquele estranho ali que tirou o primeiro lugar? - perguntou um garoto, no que ele pensava ser uma voz baixa._

_-Não acho estranho, ele é até bonitinho...- comentou uma menina ao lado dele._

_-Ele é estranho, isso sim. E tem uma cara de burro... Não é de se espantar que o Mello tenha ficado tão furioso em ter perdido o primeiro lugar._

_-Eu ouvi dizer que ele até quebrou algumas coisas, só de raiva..._

_-Quebrou mesmo. Mas, dá pra entender... Esse cara aí é muito estranho mesmo, chega a ser engraçado pensar no Mello perdendo pra ele..._

_Esses eram os sussurros que eu ouvia ao chegar para o café da manhã, bem mais tarde do que as outras crianças. Não chegavam a ser desagradáveis. Nada chegava a ser desagradável._

_Eles falavam palavras incompreensíveis. Coisas como raiva, graça, e Mello._

_Eu nunca havia sentido raiva, nem achado graça, e não sabia quem era Mello. Hoje, já entendo a respeito. Quer dizer, de raiva e graça. Nunca cheguei a compreender Mello."_

* * *

Isso era motivo de uma frustração tremenda. No quebra-cabeça que Mello era, Near só havia conseguido montar uma parte, e essa parte tinha peças como _ódio_ e _chocolate_.

O que sabia sobre ele se resumia a isto.

Quer dizer, o que conseguia colocar em palavras.

* * *

"_-Near – chamou Roger. __Olhei para ele, mas continuei montando o quebra-cabeça. – Por quê não vai brincar lá fora? – ele apontou para a janela, de onde podíamos ver alguns garotos jogando futebol._

_-Não quero.- falei, voltando a atenção para o quebra-cabeça. Roger suspirou._

_-Near, você chegou aqui há uma semana e ainda nem sequer falou com as outras crianças..._

_Peguei o quebra cabeça já completo, e o joguei para frente. Sempre fazia isso._

_-Aquelas crianças... São como peças extras que vem na caixa, fabricadas por acidente. Desnecessárias. – falei, me levantando. – Mas já que te preocupa, Roger, vou jogar com eles._

_Caminhei até a porta, ciente de que Roger me olhava espantado e boquiaberto. Não entendo o por quê dele ter ficado assim. Afinal, eu só disse a minha opinião."_

* * *

Mas, com o tempo, Near percebeu a realidade sobre aquele quebra-cabeça.

Não era que ele não quisesse montá-lo.

É que não queria montá-lo _sozinho_.

* * *

_"-Ih, foi mal, cara, mas os times estão completos... - falou um dos garotos sem jeito, coçando a cabeça._

_Os outros meninos assentiram, e eu me preparei para voltar para dentro, mas não consegui._

_-Deixem-no jogar!- falou um garoto de olhos azuis, que mantinha a bola presa com o pé. Ainda olhando para o outro menino, sorriu e olhou para mim, rindo. – Vocês já estão perdendo mesmo!_

_Não sei explicar o que deu em mim. Mesmo na hora, eu sabia que aquilo não devia ser levado a sério. Era uma brincadeira. Como um jogo. Ás vezes você perde, às vezes você ganha. Mas eu não queria perder._

_-Tudo bem - falei, e me aproximei dele._

_Alguém apitou. Nem pensei direito._

_É complicado explicar como aconteceu. Um momento de estranhamento mútuo, duas pernas se roçando rapidamente, e o ruído de uma bola batendo na rede. Acho que foi assim._

_-Gol. – falei, passando pelo garoto. Por aquele tal de Mello."_

* * *

Ele queria que alguém o ensinasse. Que pegasse nas suas mãos e que o mostrasse quais eram as peças certas e onde elas se encaixavam. Mas não qualquer pessoa, e sim ele. Falando com aquele tom intenso que era típico de Mello. Explicando calmamente com sua voz que tinha gosto de chocolate.

Que patético.

* * *

_"- Mello, Near, nós já estamos indo!- gritou um garoto, saindo com os outros para dentro do orfanato. Já era hora do jantar, mas Mello apenas acenou com a cabeça._

_-Vá na frente!- falou ele, sem deixar de me encarar.- Eu termino isso aqui logo._

_-Até parece...-murmurou um terceiro, que amarrava os cadarços. Eu ouvi, Mello não. – Os dois estão aí há horas e continuam empatados..._

_Era verdade._

_Após a humilhação, Mello deixou o resto do jogo de lado. Seus olhos azuis passaram a focar unicamente a mim. Focar-se no obstáculo e esquecer o resto, até que este fosse destruído. Era o ideal dele. Um ideal perturbador, como tive certeza naquela tarde._

_Em pouco tempo, jogávamos sozinhos. Mello marcou um gol quase no minuto seguinte ao meu._

_O resto, para todos, foi a competição. Para os garotos ao nosso redor, foi quando os excluímos e não passamos a bola, apesar de suas constantes reclamações. Para as garotas que assistiam ao jogo ali perto, foi o momento de soltar exclamações de surpresa com nossas habilidades. Para Roger, foi o momento de arregalar os olhos e pensar que talvez o sucessor de L estivesse entre nós dois._

_Para Mello, nunca compreendi direito o que pode ter sido. Talvez, para ele, tenha sido o surgimento de um novo rival. Um novo obstáculo que, para seu ódio, não era tão fácil de se ultrapassar. Mas ele estava certo de que conseguiria, como em tudo mais que fez na vida. Mello era assim. Esse era seu maior defeito, sua maior qualidade, e a primeira peça dele que eu desejei ter._

_Para mim, no entanto, foi mais simples: Foi o momento em que aqueles olhos azuis me viram pela primeira vez, e o início da minha obsessão."_

* * *

Near sempre associou Mello a fogo.

E eles eram muito semelhantes. Apesar de não notar isso perfeitamente, Mello brilhava. Brilhava com fulgor, e se esforçava para isso. Ele também podia aquecer, mas somente se a pessoa não se aproximasse muito.

Near certa vez lera que as pessoas se queimam quando possuem uma chama grande demais para controlar. E mesmo as palavras parecendo tolas e excessivamente sonhadoras, Near soube que eram certas.

Mello não só se queimava, como queimava os outros.

* * *

"_Com o tempo, somente nós estávamos ali. Era um terreno baldio separado do orfanato por uma rua. Estava ficando tarde, em breve Roger viria nos buscar e certamente levaríamos um grande e tedioso sermão._

_Mas eu não me importava. E, pelo que pude entender, Mello também não. Como eu disse antes, esse era o jeito dele._

_Ao encarar seus olhos novamente, pude ver uma determinação que beirava a insanidade. Eu era o obstáculo, eu era o inimigo, e Mello estava determinado a me vencer, não importava que meios precisasse usar para isso. Na busca por Kira, anos depois, eu reviveria aquele jogo, aquela determinação doentia que vi nos olhos de Mello._

_Ele estava exausto, mas eu também não estava muito melhor. Mello era mais alto do que eu e mais forte, apesar de não ser mais desenvolvido do que a maioria das crianças da nossa idade. Detê-lo machucava. Cansava._

_E não foi a única coisa que me machucou naquela tarde._

_Não lembro direito que horas eram quando Mello perdeu o que restava de sua escassa paciência. Mas lembro do momento, lembro da fraca luz da lâmpada que iluminava a rua brilhando sobre seu cabelo dourado, lembro da minha dor no joelho, lembro de seus olhos e da determinação que me assustou. Lembro e para sempre me lembrarei do momento em que fui jogado no chão por seu chute e ouvi o som da bola batendo na rede, da mesma forma que ocorrera comigo horas antes._

_Sim. Lembro perfeitamente bem. Tão bem que gostaria de esquecer."_

* * *

Realmente, Mello e o fogo eram iguais.

E Near, como muitos outros, ficou fascinado com o brilho daquele fogo. Tão fascinado que não deu ouvidos ao bom senso e a prudência, e se aproximou demais.

Como todos os outros, foi queimado. Mas, diferentemente dos outros, ganhou cicatrizes.

* * *

"_Tão rápida quanto veio, a insanidade se foi, e tudo o que restou foi Mello, encarando aquelas pequenas gotas de sangue que escorriam pelo meu joelho._

_-Err...- ele não sabia o que dizer. Não o encarei. Tentei me levantar, mas caí. E, ao olhar o sangue, senti ódio. Senti raiva. Mas sentiria mais raiva depois. Raiva por ele ter continuado ali, e por não ter simplesmente caminhado até o orfanato, sem olhar para trás, como com certeza o faria anos depois._

_Após observar o sangue por um tempo, arrisquei olhar para cima. Ele me encarava, e seus olhos machucavam._

_Vi a dúvida passar por eles e pairar lá por alguns segundos, mas no final Mello tomou uma decisão, uma decisão que até hoje não sei dizer se foi boa ou ruim._

_-Estica a perna – mandou ele, e obedeci com o susto. Ele estudou o ferimento por alguns instantes, antes de morder a manga de sua camisa e arrancar uma tira. Amarrou na minha perna, estancando o sangue._

_Era uma tira preta._

_Após amarrar, examinou atentamente por mais alguns segundos, antes de dar o trabalho por encerrado. Antes, porém, tocou no meu pé e o moveu para os lados, perguntando apenas se doía. Respondi que não, e foi aí que me vi viciado."_

* * *

Cicatrizes não eram fáceis de serem esquecidas. Muito menos ignoradas.

E, ao lembrar das cicatrizes que Mello fez nele, Near teve certeza absoluta de que ele era igual ao fogo.

Ambos brilhavam, ambos aqueciam, e ambos queimavam.

E ambos algum dia se apagariam, não deixando nada mais do que apenas cinzas.

* * *

_"- Cê consegue andar? – perguntou-me Mello, enquanto ele se levantava. Assenti com a cabeça, mas ao tentar, vi que não conseguia. Minha vontade foi atravessar a rua mancando, e realmente tentei, mas após dois passos, caí derrotado no chão. Mello me observou e, enquanto eu me sentava, ouvi ele dizendo._

_-Não tem jeito mesmo...- ele se agachou na minha frente.- Anda logo. Sobe._

_-Como é? –pensei ter ouvido errado._

_-Sobe logo. O Roger disse que hoje ia ter chocolate, e daqui a pouco vão fechar a cozinha. Eu não quero perder o meu chocolate por causa de uma besteira dessas._

_E subi._

_Mello se levantou. Não parecia ter dificuldade alguma em me carregar. Correu até a rua, parando somente para um carro passar, e enquanto atravessava, soube do porque dele estar fazendo aquilo._

_Não era preciso muito raciocínio para tal: Sua voz, seu olhar, seus gestos, tudo berrava 'culpa'. Era como se até seus passos se assemelhassem ao som da palavra._

_Ele andou um pouco mais rápido e seu cabelo roçou no meu rosto, por um segundo, apenas. Um segundo em que eu conheci ouro._

_Foi mais ou menos aí que comecei a chorar."_

* * *

Mello algum dia se apagaria. E Near seria o responsável por isso.

Se Mello era o fogo, Near era a água. E o máximo que eles poderiam fazer era se aproximarem. Se se tocassem, alguém seria queimado, ou apagado.

Naquela noite, mesmo que por um segundo, o primeiro aconteceu. A primeira queimadura. A primeira de muitas. Mello, como fogo, fazia isso sem se dar conta, mas foi com plena consciência do que fazia que Near decidiu ser a água, e apagá-lo de uma vez. Apagá-lo para não deixar nada além de uma leve fumaça que não atraía seus olhos e nem prendia sua atenção.

* * *

_"- Mas o quê... - falou ele, parando de repente de andar. Olhou um segundo para mim e, apesar de não poder vê-lo, tive certeza de que estava surpreso. Então, olhou para suas mãos. – Eu mexi na sua perna sem querer? - neguei com a cabeça. - Então, você ainda está sentindo dor? Mas eu tinha certeza que tinha feito o curativo perfeitamente... - neguei de novo._

_-Mello! Near! - chamou Roger, saindo do orfanato e correndo até nós – O que vocês...O que vocês...- reparei que ele tinha acabado de ver meu machucado – O que diabos vocês estavam fazendo até essa hora? E o que houve com a sua perna, Near?_

_-Fui eu. – respondeu Mello. Em seus olhos, por mais absurdo que pareça, vi um misto de orgulho e vergonha. Orgulho por ter vencido a batalha, e vergonha pelos extremos a que teve que chegar. Essa mistura estranha me fez sentir frio, e deixou Roger furioso._

_-Já para dentro! - ordenou ele, e Mello obedeceu prontamente. - Near, você tem que ir para a enfermaria! E Mello, vá pro seu quarto!_

_Mello obedeceu e me colocou no chão. Roger me ajudou a ir até a enfermaria, esbravejando coisas sem sentido sobre a trapaça de Mello e sobre como meu machucado sararia rápido. Mas eu sabia que não. O meu joelho sararia, com certeza, mas não o meu machucado. Naquele momento, eu soube. Era a minha primeira. Minha primeira cicatriz."_

* * *

Era esse seu objetivo.

E, para isso, desejou derrotá-lo. Queria humilhá-lo da mesma forma como fizera naquele jogo, queria alimentar ainda mais o ódio do loiro por ele, queria esquecer que a palavra Mello existia e que significava alguma coisa.

Apesar de sua obsessão ter começado definitivamente após aquela tarde, Near só perceberia o significado de Mello muito tempo depois. Para vários, era apenas um nome. Para alguns, um maluco. Mas, na mente de Near, passou a ser nada mais do que um sinônimo. Um sinônimo de _pecado_.

* * *

_"Estava sentado na cama da enfermaria. No final, minha perna sarara mesmo rápido. O curativo de Mello havia funcionado. Quando Roger me perguntou quem o fez, respondi que havia sido eu mesmo._

_E talvez tenha sido aí o meu erro. Talvez, se eu falasse a verdade, nada daquilo teria acontecido. Aquilo que eu queria esquecer. Aquilo que fez Mello ganhar aquele significado para mim._

_-Aqui, Near. – falou Roger – Eu peguei dois chocolates para você. – ele deixou cair duas grandes barras embrulhadas na cama. – Um deles era para o Mello, mas depois do que ele fez... - Roger balançou a cabeça num ato de desaprovação. Depois, levantou-se e foi andando, me deixando sozinho com o chocolate._

_Peguei uma das barras. Foi inevitável lembrar de Mello. Mesmo sem conhecê-lo propriamente, eu já o tinha visto muitas vezes, sempre comendo um chocolate. Chegava a ser assustador que ele fosse magro. Mas o que me chamou a atenção não foi o vício dele por chocolate, mas a maneira como comia. Naquele momento, percebi que tinha tudo a ver com ele. Mello não se limitava a morder o chocolate como uma pessoa normal, Mello __**rasgava **__o chocolate. Arrancava um pedaço com os dentes, e só depois de devorá-lo partia para o resto. Era quase a mesma coisa de quando ele se deparava com um obstáculo: Primeiro destruí-lo, depois o resto. Que se danasse o 'depois'. Para Mello, só existia o presente. E a parte assustadora era que ele nem sequer percebia isso._

_Rasguei o papel do chocolate e tentei arrancar um pedaço com os dentes. Não tinha um espelho, mas posso afirmar com certeza que deve ter sido ridículo. Após devorar o pedaço arrancado, tive certeza de que não iria querer repetir aquilo nunca mais. Só olhar o chocolate já me dava náuseas, sentir seu cheiro, o gosto, tudo no chocolate era __**Mello**__ demais. Era a mesma coisa que fazê-lo montar um quebra-cabeça. Água e fogo não podiam se misturar. Eu e Mello éramos assim. Tentarmos nos aproximar era um erro, um erro que acarretaria em ferimentos para ambos, mas na época eu não sabia disso._

_Levantei-me e fui mancando até sair da enfermaria. Ignorei as perguntas de algumas crianças, e andei pelos corredores até encontrá-lo. Estava conversando com um garoto ruivo, que se afastou depois de um tempo. Ele suspirou e encostou a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos. Melhor. Assim eu não teria que encará-los._

_É complicado explicar o porque de eu ter feito o que fiz em seguida. Gosto de pensar que também senti culpa. Que foi gratidão. Acho que isso dá uma impressão melhor de mim. Mas não foi isso. Era mais como uma prova._

_Se eu conseguia andar até lá e olhá-lo nos olhos, significava que não havia nada de errado comigo. Eu era normal. Que minhas lágrimas eram apenas devido a meu machucado. Que não havia nada demais, para mim, nos cabelos louros roçando sua face, no som do chocolate sendo devorado, em sua voz ríspida quando se dirigia a mim. Que não me importava. Não me afetava. Em nada. Que eu vencera. Eu._

_-Ei – chamei, caminhando até ele. Mello abriu os olhos e me encarou como um leão que encara o caçador se aproximando da sua toca. Havia uma ameaça naquele azul. Fingi não ligar e estendi a mão. Não estava vazia._

_Ele observou atônito o chocolate. Vi a dúvida passar por seus olhos, da mesma forma como ocorrera antes de me dar minha primeira queimadura. Para Mello, deve ter sido uma das escolhas mais cruéis que ele teve que fazer na vida. E falo sério. _

_Era o orgulho ou o chocolate. _

_Eu o olhei. Olhei sua indecisão, sua dúvida, suas reflexões. E esperei._

_Esperei pela recusa ríspida, pelo afastamento da minha mão, pelo desvio daqueles olhos azuis do chocolate. _

_E pelo alívio._

_Meu alívio._

_Uma forma de culpar a ele, não a mim. Eu só estava tentando ser gentil. Ele fora irracional. Eu vencera. _

_Esperei por uma possível ofensa, e por um suspiro cansado da minha parte, provando o quão imaturo ele era. Provando que eu não estava nem um pouco abalado. Que não havia nada demais. _

_Esperei por tudo isso._

_Mas não veio._

_Foi frustrante._

_E doeu."_

* * *

E Near? O que significava?

Ele não precisava nem pensar duas vezes.

_Ódio._

_Inimigo._

_Rival._

_Obstáculo._

_Competição._

_Merda._

Dava tudo na mesma.

Por vezes Near desejou que não fosse assim. Desejou que seu nome não tivesse significado para Mello. Que fosse apenas mais um. Apenas mais um garoto no orfanato.

Se assim fosse, talvez Near fosse diferente. Talvez nunca chegasse a saber o significado de _pecado. _Muito menos de _obsessão._

* * *

_"Ele me observou por alguns instantes, e então voltou seu olhar para o chocolate. Lá ficou por alguns segundos. Alguns segundos que eu desejei que nunca terminassem._

_Por fim, arrancou o chocolate e rasgou seu papel com violência, como um morto de fome que finalmente encontra um pedaço de pão. Arrancou e devorou um pedaço, quase gargalhando de prazer. _

_Seus olhos levemente cerrados enquanto saboreava o chocolate estão entre as coisas mais bonitas que eu já vi na vida. E entre as mais assustadoras também._

_Então, fez o impensável. Após comer o pedaço do chocolate, foi como se percebesse que eu ainda estava lá. Novamente a dúvida pairou em seu olhar, mas desta vez, por menos tempo. Abandonando o olhar ameaçador, olhou para mim diretamente. _

_Estremeci. Ele não percebeu._

_Apenas me focou tranqüilamente com os olhos azuis. _

_Arrancou mais um pedaço do chocolate, comeu. Depois, voltou a me olhar por alguns segundos. Decidiu-se._

_**E sorriu.**_

_-Valeu, Near! - disse, arrancando mais um pedaço do chocolate._

_**Valeu.**_

_Ele voltou a sua atenção para o chocolate, ainda sorrindo. Para ele, não havia nada demais naquele momento._

_Era a minha deixa para ir embora. Mas eu não fui._

_Fiquei lá, sendo devorado lentamente pelas chamas do fogo._

_Naquela noite, eu fui derrotado. Perdi para um sorriso e para duas palavras. Uma delas era sinônimo de __**ódio**__."_

* * *

Chamar aquilo de amor era um erro terrível.

Então, o que era?

Talvez _vontade_. Mas a vontade era apenas uma conseqüência, apenas mais uma característica, e não o problema em si.

Talvez _doença. _Certamente se assemelhava com uma. Era quase idêntico. Machucavam, doíam e destruíam. Mas a doença tinha cura.

Talvez _erro. _Isso era, sem a menor dúvida.

Mello chamaria de _loucura. _Near preferia dizer que era uma _obsessão. _Mas ele sabia que ambos estariam errados. Aquilo era distorcido e repulsivo demais para ser retratado em palavras.

* * *

"_Ficamos em silêncio. Não chegou a ser desconfortável. Mello devorava feliz seu chocolate, e eu estava parado._

_Se aquilo fosse um filme, nossa inimizade pararia ali mesmo, e Mello se tornaria um dos meus melhores amigos. Mas havia duas coisas que impediam que isso ocorresse: Primeiro, não era um filme. E segundo, o que sentíamos não era o que existia numa amizade. Corrigindo, o que eu sentia._

_Ficamos ali, parados e calados, num silêncio amigável. _

_Tão amigável que me deu vontade de gritar._

_Não estava certo._

_Não era o que eu esperava._

_Não era normal._

_E eu decidi quebrá-lo._

_-Parece até um cachorro quando ganha um osso. – falei, sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção, indicando o chocolate com a cabeça. - É nojento._

_-Hã?! - perguntou Mello, levantando-se de imediato. Seu sorriso sumira. Meu alívio chegou a ser assustador. – Quem você pensa que é, babaca?! Nojenta é essa sua cara!_

_-Esse é o máximo a que você consegue chegar? Pelo visto não precisarei me preocupar em manter o primeiro lugar. - virei-me para ir embora, mas ele me impediu._

_-Cê se acha o máximo, né?- ele me segurou pela camisa, fuzilando-me com os olhos. Limitei-me a encará-lo sem expressão._

_Eu estava tremendamente aliviado._

_Aquele era o Mello que eu conhecera. Era o Mello que me derrubara pra ganhar um jogo de futebol. Era o Mello que quebrara coisas ao ver que não tirara a nota mais alta. Era o Mello com quem eu podia respirar aliviado – ele era o culpado, não eu. Passei a minha vida toda convivendo com esse Mello. E, apesar de não ter sido a vida perfeita, foi melhor do que poderia ter sido. Naquela tarde, eu vi outro Mello. O Mello que amarrara uma tira preta no meu machucado. O Mello que me carregara até o orfanato. O Mello do cabelo dourado que roçara no meu rosto. O Mello que sorriu por um chocolate. Esse Mello me deixava nervoso. Esse Mello me machucava. E eu queria distância dele, por um motivo infantil e egoísta:_

_Com esse Mello, eu era o sujo._

_Eu era o distorcido, eu era o repugnante, eu era o anormal, eu era o louco. Eu era o louco por sentir coisas doentias. Coisas que deviam ser dele. Ele, que era mais emocional. Ele, que era capaz de matar uma pessoa e rir, para alcançar o que queria. Ele, que caía fácil na mais leve provocação. Ele era o louco, ele era o irracional, ele devia sentir isto._

_Mas não era assim._

_Ele não sentia nada daquilo. Eu sim. E por isso o humilhei, por isso o irritei, por isso moldei cuidadosamente minha imagem diante dele, para que eu não fosse nada mais do que ódio. E, como em todos os meus planos, funcionou perfeitamente. Eu me tornei o sinônimo de ódio para aquele Mello. Para o louco, para o doente. Não para o que sorria, e não para o que me fez chorar._

_Odiei e amei esse Mello, e, naquela noite, o matei."_

* * *

Aquela obsessão era como um quebra-cabeça. Near compreendera aquilo nas palavras do próprio fogo.

_"-Impossível, Roger. Sabe que Near e eu não nos damos bem... Sempre competíamos um com o outro."_

Diferente do próprio Mello, aquele era um quebra-cabeça que Near conseguira montar com uma facilidade deprimente. Montou-o naquela mesma hora, pelas palavras do louro.

_N, ã, o._

_N, o, s._

_D, a, m, o, s._

_B, e, m._

Essa era uma peça simples. Era fácil, e era óbvia. Near encaixou-a com facilidade, ao lado de _pecado_, _anormal_ e _doentio_. Era o tipo de coisa que viria a cabeça do mais tolo, ao pensar em uma obsessão como aquela.

Mas em todo quebra-cabeça havia uma peça-chave. Naquele, ela também foi simples de achar.

_C, o, m, p, e, t, i, ç, ã, o._

Near fizera essa peça ter mais importância do que o natural. Do contrário, seria apenas mais uma peça trivial e simples. Mas ele a fizera ser o centro da questão, por vontade própria.

Naturalmente, após terminar um quebra-cabeça, vinha a curiosidade. A vontade de ver o trabalho pronto. Near nunca ficava muito tempo observando o desenho final de um quebra-cabeça.

Achava deprimente a maneira como as peças continuavam separadas, mesmo formando um só desenho.

Não importava o quão brilhantemente ele as encaixasse, bastava um mínimo movimento em falso para se separarem novamente. Era uma verdade triste, mas as peças nunca seriam capazes de se tornar um só.

Apesar disso, no entanto, Near nunca desmontou aquele quebra-cabeça. O resultado final também era óbvio e já havia sido previsto por ele muitas vezes antes, mas Near queria que continuasse lá. Para que ele nunca viesse a esquecer. Para que a idéia ficasse gravada em sua mente, como uma tatuagem. Era isso o que ele queria. E foi o que conseguiu.

Era um resultado simples. Até mesmo um idiota chegaria a ele. Era a mesma coisa que aconteceria se pensassem numa mistura pacífica entre água e fogo. Era como tentar juntar o céu e a terra. Era um resultado do qual Near já tinha se dado conta, mas precisou ouvi-lo de Mello para ter certeza. E teve.

_I, m, p, o, s, s, í, v, e, l._

* * *

_"Aquele Mello nunca mais voltou. Pelo menos, não para mim._

_Longe de mim, ele existia. Ele ria com as outras crianças. Ele conversava com seus amigos. E eu, sempre imprudente, desejava vê-lo de novo, por alguns segundos. Mas depois voltava a realidade, e esquecia dessa idéia._

_Continuei agindo como naquela vez. Mas, apesar das minhas palavras grosseiras, nunca cheguei a manifestar nenhuma emoção, muito menos levantar a voz. Eu sabia que era o que mais irritava Mello._

_O nada lhe dava ódio. Ele não o entendia._

_Eu era o nada, somente para irritá-lo._

_Deixá-lo irritado era a única circunstância sob a qual eu me permitia falar com ele. Comentários e palavras grosseiros, numa voz sem emoções, fizeram Mello me odiar. E isso me fez amá-lo, ainda mais do que antes."_

* * *

E, então, ciente daquele quebra-cabeça, Near jogava com Mello. Como mais uma peça em sua brincadeira. E isso machucava a ambos. Deixava cicatrizes nos dois. A de Mello, como _ódio_, e a de Near, como _dor_.

Por vezes Near agradeceu pela ignorância de Mello a respeito dele e por sua habilidades em enganá-lo. Se não fosse por isso, não haviam dúvidas de que ele seria a peça. A peça com que Mello jogaria, com um sorriso vitorioso.

Na verdade, mesmo sabendo que era impossível, às vezes Near se perguntava se era mesmo ele que estava jogando. Se Mello sabia do efeito que seu olhar tinha.

* * *

_"Mas irritar Mello era como brincar com dominós, enfileirá-los e derrubar o primeiro._

_Enquanto os dominós caíam, era impossível desviar o olhar. Era a destruição mais bela que havia._

_Simples, rápido e contínuo. _

_Near era obcecado com aquilo, com o barulho das peças batendo umas nas outras, com os segundos em que os dominós formavam um ciclo entre si. Sim, irritar Mello era exatamente assim._

_Tanto que, depois, só restava o vazio, e um punhado de dominós caídos._

_Near tinha que arrumá-los de novo. E derrubá-los de novo. Então, como sempre, eles cairiam._

_Continuamente. Fascinantemente."_

* * *

Mas ele obviamente não sabia. Mello era _ingênuo_ demais. E era irônico pensar assim.

Era irônico pensar que Mello havia ameaçado matar muitas pessoas e matado outras tantas, cometido diversos crimes, se unido a pior associação criminosa do mundo _e _acomandado e que ele, Near, era o pecador. Era o anormal.

Embora muitas pessoas pudessem pensar o contrário, Near tinha certeza disso. Mello era ingênuo. Era ingênuo porque não sabia prever o inimaginável. Era ingênuo porque não imaginava o impossível. Era ingênuo porque ignorava o anormal, porque não via o pecado.

Era ingênuo ao imaginar que havia somente _ódio_.E mais de uma vez Near desejou ser como ele, desejou ter aquela ingenuidade para si.

Porque a ingenuidade é um escudo. Uma barreira, uma proteção contra o que as pessoas mais temem.

Mello teve sua ingenuidade bem reforçada naquele ponto até o dia de sua morte. Near teve a sua despedaçada na primeira vez que provou um chocolate.

* * *

"_Ao me aproximar de Mello, não importava como, acho que o que eu mais fazia era __**sentir**__. Logo eu, que era tão inútil neste aspecto. Mas Mello tinha este dom. Acho que não era apenas comigo. Sentir era um dom dele. Ele sentia, e fazia os outros sentirem, especialmente a mim._

_Sentir era errado. Eu sabia disso. Mas sentir era tentador, como todo erro devia ser. Como __**Mello**__ era._

_Eu não podia sentir. Mas, ás vezes, caía no erro. Entregava-me à tentação. E, mesmo nestas horas, nunca deixei transparecer._

_Minha vontade era __**observar**__. Observar para __**sentir**__. Mas observar era óbvio demais. Era errado demais._

_Então, escolhi __**relembrar**_

_Relembrar um sorriso, relembrar ouro, relembrar as palavras "Valeu, Near!". Agarrei-me a isso, aquelas lembranças tão patéticas, como se fossem algo impressionante. E esse foi meu erro. Minha segunda cicatriz."_

* * *

Mello tinha mais sorte.

Near podia ser o número um, mas Mello era _melhor_. Era melhor porque sabia _sentir_. E, também porque, mesmo sendo um criminoso, um doente, um louco, ele ainda conseguia sorrir. Sorrir do mesmo jeito que fizera uma vez, para um menino de cabelos brancos.

* * *

"_Na busca por Kira, estas cicatrizes doeram. E naquela época, descobri que essa era uma das únicas coisas que tínhamos em comum. A __**dor**__. A dor que causamos um no outro. Mas havia uma diferença naquela dor. Eu sabia disso, Mello. Você nunca soube._

_A sua cessaria com a minha morte._

_A minha só aumentaria._

_E, mesmo sabendo disso, mesmo sabendo que era ridículo, eu agradeci. Agradeci por ainda ter um vínculo com você. Esse vínculo chamado __**dor**__. Mais forte do que qualquer outro."_

* * *

Eles eram unidos pelo mais absurdo dos ódios, pela mais repugnante das obsessões e pelo mais honrado dos objetivos. Mas o vínculo verdadeiro resumia-se a isso. E isso fez da relação deles _distorcida_. E, daquela obsessão, _anormal_.

* * *

" _Talvez, se eu pudesse amenizar minha obsessão, ela seria digna de ser chamada de __**amor**__. E isso faria de mim digno. Mas a minha obsessão não é como o amor, Mello, desculpe. Eu não fico feliz com seu sorriso. Eu não torço para que você encontre alguém com quem possa ser feliz. Eu não me conformo, e por isso te machuco, por isso te humilho. Por causa do meu erro. Da minha anormalidade._

_O amor devia ser algo puro, digno e belo. Mas, por mais que eu queira, minha obsessão não é assim. Ela é egoísta, corrosiva e repugnante._

_**Egoísta**__ – Porque só liga para si própria._

_**Corrosiva**__ – Porque me destrói por dentro._

_**Repugnante **__– Porque existe."_

* * *

Talvez ele fosse o criminoso, e não Kira.

Alguns diziam que ele era um herói. E Near concordava que perseguir o mal era o trabalho de um herói. Mas não era o que ele fazia.

Não havia nada de heróico em sentar-se numa sala enquanto montava um quebra-cabeça, esperando por alguma coisa que desviasse sua mente do som de uma barra de chocolate sendo devorada.

* * *

"_E assim eu vivo._

_Baseado na minha obsessão. _

_Construído cuidadosamente sobre ela. _

_A minha vida toda eu desejei deixá-la. E, para isso, humilhei, maltratei, pisei. Para isso, me tornei o ódio. Para isso, fui o número um. Para isso, fui a água. Tentei de todas as formas abandoná-la, ou no mínimo amenizá-la, para que ao menos ela pudesse ser chamada de **amor.**_

_E falhei._

_Mello nunca soube disso. Mas, se soubesse, teria adorado. Teria adorado saber que ele foi minha única derrota."_

* * *

N/A: Antes que me atirem pedras, quero avisar que SEI que Mello/Near não é cannon!

Minha primeira fic de Death Note, justo com o POV de um dos personagens que eu mais odeio! oo'' BTW, no geral gostei bastante dela. Levei dias fazendo-a, sem dúvida é a minha maior oneshot até agora! O mais incrível é que eu nem gosto do casal, fiz a fic como mera experiência!o,o'' Bem, espero que gostem. Se não gostarem, critiquem à vontade(com educação, por favor --')! E, se gostarem, peço que digam as partes que ficaram boas e as que ficaram uma merda o.o/ Peço desculpas se fiz o Mello ou o Near OOC, mas eu realmente achei que ficou dentro da personalidade deles. Não é possível que o Mello odiasse o Near daquele jeito quando eles mal se conheciam! Ah, e pro caso de ter surgido alguma dúvida sobre a fic: Não, o Mello não sentia nada demais pelo Near. Os sentimentos dele aqui eu procurei fazer de acordo com os do mangá: ódio. Bom, espero as reviews! Agradecimentos especiais à minha beta, Lela:D!


End file.
